1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system with a waste heat recycling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use in many segments of today's modern society. Computer systems are typically provided with enclosures, which protect the operating components therein. Many components of computers generate heat during operation, making it necessary to cool those components so that proper operation continues. Because of the confined space of the enclosure, natural heat dissipation is difficult. Cooling strategies for computers usually rely upon forced airflow through the computer enclosure. It can be a waste to exhaust the heat which can be reused directed to the air from the computer system, for example, the heat air can be guided to warm hand or warm cold room.